The Life of Syrena
by Conspiraty
Summary: {Special: Author's 1 year anniversary on Fanfiction} Ever wondered how Syrena came to be? Ever wanted to know something about her? Based on the author's experiences, Syrena goes through some life-changing struggles in her life. Read as she goes through her life from 3 years old to the present time. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, but I own my oc, Syrena and her family members.


**Conspiraty:** Hello beautiful people! This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I got home super late (again.) So before you go on to read this one-shot, this one is different than my other ones, because this one is based on my life. I've been debating on posting this one, because I'm not one to talk about my life, but since you guys are my readers, you deserve to know what happened, and how I got to this point of my life. I'm not going to talk about EVERYTHING, but just some key points that has happened. Every event that happens is not a lie, the only thing that isn't true is the names for some people, and this is not for pity. If I wanted to be pitied, I would have written this ages ago. And I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, so you can go ahead and laugh at me (but don't be a jerk lol, I've done some stupid things in my life.), I give you permission to laugh your ass off.

~Responses to True Identity~

UnicornSecrets: I've been wanting to use him for a while, lol. Thank you! I figured that she should know. And thank you Uni chan! I didn't realize that you didn't read this until I saw this review lol. I'm sorry :x Lol thank you for your forgiveness. And thank you!

CharlieBoneFan: I wasn't going to let it happen, but I realized that it would be weird for Emma and Felix to be together if her parents were still married… so yeah. Sorry about that! XD You don't have to like everything I write, it's okay.

Pinksakura271: XD Thank you!

~Responses to MLIA~

Guest: Thank you! I will, lol.

Gamin' Warrior: Thank you!

 **XOXO**

 _Life._

 _Life is unexpected. You can't predict what's going to happen, or change your past. But the most important thing in life…_

 _Is to smile even when you're down._

 _Pick yourself back up when you've been kicked down._

 _And to never give up._

 **XOXO**

 _3 years old_

"Steven, how could you do this to our family?!" Nuvia screeched at him, pointing a finger in his face. Syrena babbled, playing with her rattle on the couch. "I'm sorry, Nuvia-"

"Sorry my ass! You CHEATED on me, and for what?! Because you felt 'old?' Because you wanted 'adventure'? That's NO excuse! I want you out by this week."

"Nuvia-"

"OUT!" Nuvia yelled, pushing him out of the doorway. She shut the door and slid down on her back. She clutched her body as she sniffled. But she wouldn't cry.

She has to be strong for her children.

 **XOXO**

 _Kindergarten_

"Alright Syrena, it's your first day of Kindergarten. Mommy loves you, but mommy has to go to work now."

"…Why do you work so much, Mommy?" Syrena questioned. Nuvia chuckled and ruffled her daughter's head. "Sweetie, you know I want to be home more. But mommy has to work two jobs to take care of you and your sister. Now go inside and be brave for me, okay?" Nuvia kissed her forehead and Syrena nodded, scurrying inside the school.

Nuvia sighed and turned to Syrena's sister, Angel. "Watch over her while you can, Angel." Angel nodded and she ran into the building. Nuvia smiled as she walked away. "Good luck, my children."

 _A few minutes later…_

"Hi!" Syrena chirped, waving to the kids at her table. All of them looked up at her and scoffed. "Is the fatso really talking to us?" A kid whispered to another. "I don't know, maybe she's imaging us as chicken legs." The kid whispered back.

Syrena froze and slowly raised her hand down. _What? Fatso?_

"Good morning, class! I am your new teacher, Ms. Brown. Now, who's ready for some fun?" All the kids cheered…

Except for Syrena. She probably didn't realize this, but…

It was the beginning of her spirit and enthusiasm being crushed.

 **XOXO**

 _2nd grade_

"Honey, you're going to have to go to school alone now. Your sister is going to a new elementary school, and you're staying there." Nuvia said as she walked Syrena to the bus stop. "Mommy, I don't want to stay there. The kids bully me." Syrena muttered, shuffling her feet.

"I know honey, but we already talked to the teacher about it. They should leave you alone now."

"I don't want to be here." Syrena repeated. Nuvia crouched down to Syrena's level. "Syrena, your sister has to go to a different school because she needs to work on her reading, and they have a better reading program for her. But you don't need any help with yours, so that's why you can't go with your sister."

Syrena nodded, several tears leaving her eyes. "I know, mama." Nuvia kissed the top of her forehead. "I know you think that people don't like you, and that you won't get any cards from anyone. But it's Valentine's Day, keep your head up pumpkin. I'm sure that someone will give you one."

Nuvia got up and the bus whirled to the stop sign, opening its doors. Syrena waved to her mom and she waved back. _Okay Syrena, you got this. Remember, it's Valentine's Day, you should be happy._

Syrena ran up the stairs to the bus…and then fell on her face. Everyone started laughing at her, and pointed fingers. "Looks like the fatso can't keep her balance!"

"Haha, fatso's too fat to even see where she's going!" Syrena quickly got up and scurried to the front seat, covering her face with her hair in embarrassment. _Good job Syrena, you fell on the stairs on the bus AGAIN._

 **XOXO**

"Alright kids! It's time to exchange your cards with everyone!" Ms. Brown clapped, as all of the kids got up. Syrena put on a brave smile on her face and she skipped to the first person and held out her card. The kid looked at it, and sneered. "How do I know you didn't poison the candy?"

Syrena froze and stuttered, "I-I didn't poison it, I swear!" The kid pointed to her and yelled, "Ms. Brown! Syrena's trying to poison me on Valentine's Day!"

"N-N-o! I swear, I'm not!" Syrena yelled, looking around nervously. All of the kids were snickering at her as she tried to defend herself. The kid snatched her cards and threw them to the ground, stomping on them.

"No! Stop, my om helped me with those!" Syrena cried. "David, that's enough!" Ms. Brown glared at him. "So you want her to give us her fatso disease?" David fired back. All of the kids backed away from Syrena and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Syrena wiped her eyes and ran out of the classroom.

She ran to the girl's bathroom and ran into a stall. She sat on the floor and cried her eyes out. All she wanted was a friend. She didn't like feeling alone. She wanted to die. No one liked her anyway, no one would notice she was even gone.

And the worst part of the day was, she was right. But she didn't want to be right.

No one had given her a single card.

 **XOXO**

 _3rd grade_

"Syrena, can you read this passage for us, please?" The teacher asked her. Syrena had to be dragged out of the bathroom, because her mom had came down and dragged her back to class.

"Okay." Syrena replied. "Once upon a time…" She could hear snickering in the back as she read. "Look at fatso trying to read. Is she really that stupid to not be able to read?"

"There was a princess…" She could hear more snickering as she continued to read. She glanced up at her teacher and she gestured for her to continue. "And…" She could feel the tears streaming down her face as she heard everyone laugh at her.

"Syrena?" The teacher questioned. "I-I have to go!" Syrena cried out, her voice breaking at each word. She ran out of the classroom again, feeling upset as she felt the tears again.

"Had a good day today, honey?" Nuvia said to her daughter. Syrena kept quiet. She didn't want her mother to know why she ran out of class after her mom dragged her back. She was supposed to be strong for the family. But she couldn't even do that. She felt like a failure.

"Honey?" Nuvia questioned again. "My day was fine." Syrena replied softly, as they walked to the apartment. "Did you get any cards?" Nuvia asked. Syrena ran to the door and opened it, running to her room. Nuvia blinked, confused. Did something happen?

 **XOXO**

"Mommy, do I have to go back to school?" Syrena questioned. "Yes honey, you were sick, but that doesn't mean you can skip out on your education. Mommy works very hard for you to go to school."

"I don't want to go back…" Syrena whimpered. "I know, sweetheart. But you have to go to school so you can take care of yourself when you're older, just like mommy."

Nuvia dropped her off at the front office and Syrena waved to her mom, and she waved back as she drove away.

Syrena slowly walked into her class and everyone booed as she walked in. "We thought fatso was gone forever!"

"Go back where you came from!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Students!" The teacher bellowed. "Syrena was just sick, so be polite. Isaac, get off her chair." Syrena timidly walked to her chair, and saw Isaac sitting in her chair. "C-can you move from my chair, please?"

"And why should I let a fatso like you sit here? You're not good enough. You probably can't even fit into the chair."

"Isaac, move." The teacher commanded. Isaac scoffed, and purposely bumped into Syrena as he moved. Syrena sat into her chair, not making eye contact with anyone. _Please let me go back home._

 **XOXO**

As Syrena walked to the bus stop, she felt herself falling forward. She tripped and she felt her chin hit the pavement. A girl cackled and pointed at her. "Oh look, it's Humpty Dumpty falling to the ground!"

Syrena quickly got up and yelled, "You tripped me!" Syrena started to cry and she ran to the bus driver on her bus. "That girl tripped me!" Syrena screeched, pointing to the girl. "Child, I don't have time for this. Go sit down so that I can take you children home and I can go to bed."

Syrena turned to the girl, and she smirked evilly, waving at her as she ran to her bus. Syrena sat down and clutched herself as she silently cried.

 **XOXO**

 _4_ _th_ _grade_

Syrena sat at the table alone as she ate a burger. She usually sat alone, but she didn't mind. It was the one time people didn't make fun of her. And it was the best part of her day, besides the part when she gets to go home.

She noticed that there was a girl standing next to her, looking at her with a smile. "Hi! Can I sit here?"

Syrena slowly nodded and she sat down. She turned to Syrena and held out her hand. "I'm Diana. It's nice to meet you!" Syrena slowly held out her hand and shook it. "I'm Syrena."

"Do you want to be best friends?!" Diana exclaimed, smiling brightly. Syrena looked at her strangely. It was the first time that anyone at school was nice to her. But was it a prank? But then again, she was sick of being alone. She might as well be her friend for now.

"Okay." Syrena quietly replied. Diana grinned as the two continued to talk.

Syrena would have never guess that she would be her best friend for life.

 **XOXO**

 _10 years old_

"Syrena, go wait for your father by the window!" Nuvia yelled from the kitchen. "Okay!" Syrena yelled, running to the window. The family had moved to a bigger house when Syrena was 8. Nuvia couldn't live at the apartment anymore, she hated the tiny space. So she saved up her money and moved to a different neighborhood.

Nuvia chopped carrots angrily. Her father had wanted a relationship with his children, (after 7 years, wow, late aren't you?) and Nuvia declined at first, but she realized that she couldn't force her children to hate their father like she did.

Syrena waited by the window, glancing at the clock every 10 minutes.

He was supposed to be there at 3, it was already 3:30 pm. Syrena looked at the kitchen, looking at her mother. "When is daddy coming, mommy?"

Nuvia glanced at the clock and she cursed under her breath. The bastard was late, as usual. "Soon, honey." Nuvia replied softly, washing dishes.

She really hoped he would show.

At 7 pm, Syrena sat by the window, starting to cry. Her father never came to pick her up. Not even a phone call to tell her that he wasn't coming. Syrena felt hurt. He promised her that he would come, and he threw her away like a piece of garbage.

She should have known that he never cared for her in the first place. If he cared, he wouldn't have left them.

Nuvia slowly came behind her and put a blanket over her shoulders. "Come on Syrena, it's time for bed." Syrena nodded as she felt the tears stream down her face.

At that point on, she made a promise to herself. She should never cry for him again.

 **XOXO**

 _13 years old_

"Syrena, why do you hate your father?" Nuvia questioned as Syrena was playing on her phone. "I don't want to talk about him." Syrena replied quickly, texting. "Syrena, I don't want you to hate your father, he cares about you."

"Mom, I SAID that I don't want to talk about it." Syrena growled. "I need to know-"

"He's a liar and a cheater! He never keeps his promises, and he thinks that he can come back and leave whenever he wants, like I'm some toy to him! If he cares about me, then why doesn't he ever come to see me? I don't care about him!" Syrena yelled, slamming her phone down on the table and walking to her room.

Nuvia blinked, trying to figure out what just happened.

Syrena sat on her bed, frowning. She couldn't understand why her mother wanted her to have a relationship with her father. He could never keep his commitments, every time he made plans to spend time with her, he would never show up and never call to tell them he wasn't coming, either.

Syrena believed that if you made a promise, you should honor it. But that wasn't something her father understood. Syrena doesn't even have his phone number, whenever he gave it to her, she would always delete it.

She can't stand speaking to liars. Her mother stared at her as Syrena was blank faced. "A penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"I'm sorry mom." Syrena mumbled. "Oh sweetie, I shouldn't be pushing you to be nice to your father. If you don't want a relationship with him, that's your choice. I just didn't want you to hate him forever. You have to forgive him at some point."

"I can never forgive him for cheating on you, mom. Or the lies, the fake promises, getting married to another woman and not even telling us or inviting us to the wedding."

"…Okay." Her mother slowly backed away and went back to the kitchen.

Syrena never did have a relationship with her father, and she never would, to this day.

 **XOXO**

 _18 years old_

"Syrena, who's your prom date?" Diana questioned. Syrena nervously smiled. "Oh, I don't have one right now. I'm not pretty enough to have one."

"Syrena, you should really stop saying that. You've been saying that since we were in 4th grade. You're not ugly. Those kids were just vicious. I did not watch you grow up just for you to say that you don't deserve a prom date." Diana explained.

"Alright fine, I'll just go with friends, jeez." Syrena giggled. Syrena didn't have much of a dating life, she put her schooling above everything else. She didn't want to waste her time with immature guys who would just dump her anyway. She doesn't even know HOW to be a girlfriend.

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow so we can get a ride there." Diana waved and Syrena waved back.

 **XOXO**

"Syrena, one more picture!" Her mother yelled. Syrena groaned and Angel snickered. "Come on Syrena, just one more."

Syrena posed as her mother took the picture. They were already late to prom, and Syrena wanted to leave. She wanted food for christ's sake. She barely ate anything all day except salad. (Syrena had went on a diet two months before prom so that she could fit into her dress.)

"Alright, bye guys! Don't leave your drink unattended!"

"Bye mom!" Syrena yelled, waving as she climbed into the car.

 **XOXO**

 _Present time_

"Syrena, be careful. College is going to be hard, I want you to study, and do your homework. And if a guy wants you, tell him school is more important." Her mother said as her boyfriend drove the car.

They were driving back home to drop Syrena off to college. She had wanted to stay in Florida for college.

"Yes mom." Syrena mumbled in her sleep. It was a long drive to Florida. But Syrena would take this trip any day.

Because it meant that her dream to be a nurse was finally going to come true. As she remembered her life, from kindergarten to now, she smiled in her sleep.

She might have gone through some struggles, but it was worth it in the end.

 **XOXO**

 **Conspiraty:** I don't remember every little detail of what happened, but these basically sum it up lol. Thank you guys for reading! Took me a while to finish because I was doing laundry while I was typing this. Little Minou and Kwami Chat will either be updated tonight or tomorrow, my aunt just called and said that she's visiting, and she talks…a lot. She might even sleep over by the time she leaves lol. Anyways, love ya, bye!


End file.
